all roads lead here
by gormogon
Summary: i cried after the last ep,the news Myka received at the end completely threw me and this is how I came to write this...in the heat of the moment she tells Pete her news and the repercussions of it...enjoy and please R&R :-)
1. Chapter 1

'Mykes did you hear me?' apparently she did not since it took Pete's hand waving over her face to shake her from her ,given where her thoughts were leading her,she was eternally grateful of the interruption.

She would miss this,the familiar smell of homemade cinnamon scones Steve now made as a celebration after each snag,bag and tag this allowed for Pete to feel victorious instead of having a beer.

Pete caught Myka after breakfast,Myka knew he had an inkling something bothering her but he only ever physically touched her when he was really concerned being the male macho type that he was.

'Nerve failed him however when faced with Myka's questioning look,he dropped her arm and went to wait in the Jeep while she packed for their assignment.

''hey Mykes did you ever wonder what Artie holds in that bag of his,its like Mary Poppins briefcase in there,boy he would be handy in a downpour huh just take out that umbrella?'

Pete tried lighthearted conversation and giving a different twist on the definition of a tour guide all the way to listened while staring out her window misty from a light rain just beginning to would miss the feel of rain oddly enough,that scent of damp earth and wet wheat stopped in his one man act and when Myka noticed she turned to catch the frown on his they didn't have time to get inot that conversation as the first casualty of the wind landed on the bonnet.

'Pete is that a cow?'

'yeah I think so..I mean I hope so Mykes I think we have to get out and run for oover somewhere'

'Pete wait I think there's a …a woman over there…the storms not affecting her'

'what? Myka I cant hear you…look we have to run'

As Pete ran in the opposite direction,Myka ran towards the she was right it would seem this woman had an artifact that created tornados and the house she was targeting was in the middle of being permanently renovated.

Myka had the element of surprise as she stepped up behind the was surprised to find the woman clutching a brick in her made a quick judgement and went to snatch the brick from behind and bag felt herself slipping backwards through the dry dirt road and had to dig her heels in to stop from being whipped up into the tornado brushing at the tips of her coat.

As Myka heard the sparks fly from the brick as it was dunked in the goo,she felt herself weaken at the knees and had to catch herself on the woman who tried to run.

When Myka walked the woman back to the Jeep which looked like a delivery van for the local butchers,Pete acknowledged her with a thunderous anger in his eyes.

'we are having a serious talk about this Myka after we question her'

They managed to find a diner a mile and a half from the storm site.

'is there any way I could have the brick back..it was the last piece if my home I had with my…my husband'

Then came the tears which apparently Pete wasn't in the mood for.

'I'm sorry but I don't think its safe to give a crazed lunatic the ability to create a freakin' tornado in the middle of a desert but hey that's just me'

'Pete take it easy alright'

Pete just shot Myka a glare before stepping back and allowing Myka to play sympathiser.

'Im sorry mrs….?

'Mrs beckett'

'Mrs Beckett listen..uh..my partners a little stressed right now but he is telling you the truth,the power this particular brick has,its dangerous and it could hurt a lot of people'

'I just wanted..I just wanted to make…

'what did you want?'

'I just wanted to make those beauville's pay for what they did…'

'the beauville's?'

'they pushed me out,wanted my land for years and they didn't care who got in the way once they had it..and for what for the ugly shack they have there now'

'the house by the wheat fields back there,that was the Beauville's?'

Myka guessed although she had noticed the tornado move in the direction of the house as if it was aiming specifically for was yet another mess they had to clean up and as Myka kept talking to Mrs Beckett Pete went outside to make the call to the local police giving a false explanation to what happened down the road.

'you mentioned your husband,you used to live there with him?'

'we built that house ourselves from the ground up,we spent our first married year working together on that house we were so happy'

Fresh new tears made thir way to her eyes and she wiped them away on the back of her sleeve.

'two years later Jeff was..he was dead'

Myka let the woman have her tears while Pete slid silently back in the of the customers in the Diner seemed perturbed by this woman sudden outburst of heartlessness of some human beings was something Myka found she would not miss.

'he never told me,wanted to protect me but if I had known I would of cherished our time together and helped him through it…Goddamn Cancer took the love of my life and nothing can fill this emptiness I feel'

At those words Myka went into a sort of drive back to the airport was frosty even though sun lifted the dust moted from the dirt roads and made them dance in the shaded areas.

When the airport came into view Myka shifted in her seat sensing rescue from Pete's scrutinizing gaze but instead of driving into the carpark Pete stopped the Jeep on the side of the road.

'Myka's what is going on with you?'

'Pete we might miss our flight cant we ju-

'no…no Myka I don't think so…no deflecting ok I want to know whats up with you,you've been I don't know depressed for wee-

'ok you know what Pete if you're not going to drive I'll walk the rest of the way'

'defensive much Myka and hey you almost got yourself killed today ok so Im sorry but I'm worried about you,I don't particularly want to witness my partner becoming the next Warehouse statistic when you've always been so…

'so what Pete? I have been in far more dangerous situations than this'

''yeah but Myka I mean you have your wardrobe planned out two weeks in advance you're always so cautious'

Myka spoke simultaneously that Pete nearly missed out on what she said but when it hit him he couldn't stop Myka from stomping off with her suitcase towards the airport because he was fixed in place as if she had poured concrete over him.

He replayed the words over in his head on a loop

'I have cancer Pete,glad we had this heart to heart'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed you guys are allowing this to continue.**

Fortunately enough Pete and Myka had separate seating on the plane due to a mix up of the seat numbers but Myka wasn't so sure her new seating companion was a good trade. The six-year old child accompanied by his neurotic mother seated himself next to Myka while she sat behind,reminding him of his inhaler and giving him all the comforts one child can have for a plain journey.

Being a normal inquisitive child the boy turned to inspect Myka but while she smiled at him he simply squinted his eyes and stuck out his tongue in much for making the best of a long plain ride back home.

She couldn't blame him really since his mother spoiled him,he knew no had always told herself like a mantra that she would never spoil her kids they would have to earn their reward-

And there it was the stab to her ovaries the realisation that that will never happen for her not now that it was rotting like Pete's socks before laundry.

Not only that but she will miss out on the one opportunity for her sister to criticise and prove that she was a failure because she didn't have a maternal had never told her sister that for years,she was the one who would sleep with her Barbie doll in her bed because she was afraid she might catch cold and then return her in the morning before her sister noticed.

And Pete,he once told her she would make a great mother one day. While everyone else was fearful of the descension of the plane. Myka's heart plummeted at the thought of the oncoming conversation she would have with Pete.

Silent Pete was even more torturous than angry Pete and Myka had had enough by the time they arrived at the Warehouse.

'Pete please wait up…Pete look I know you're angry but I need you to just remember please that I haven't told everyone else'

Pete stomped through the Warehouse down to the lower floors and through the maze of corridors that is the neverending collection of spooks.

'Pete where are you going,what?…what are you doing?'

Pete finally stopped in front of an artifact dating back to the era of anatomical exploration during the Victorian scalpel was thought to have become an artifact when a doctor used it on himself to cut the diseased flesh from his thought that anyone that uses the scalpel on any diseased part of the body will cure it,however a small incision in the leg has to be made first.

'there has to be something Myka I cant just let you-

'What are you going to do Pete,trade one pain for another, cut a hole in my leg? Look we've been through this before you know how dangerous it is to use the artifacts for personal use we cant do it,its not right'

'can you please for one second be a normal person and not quote the Warehouse code to me please,Mykes you're-

'I know Pete Im…Im sorry I really am'

'what are you sorry for Myka…I should be the one to say that..I just can't get to grips with-

Pete gripped the scaffold with his hand until Myka could see the whites of his knuckles.

'Pete'her voice must broke him as he collapsed to the floor physically trembling with emotion.

If Myka had to describe his reaction it would be that he was almost grieving her she knew the truth..that he would fight it tooth and nail.

She slid to the floor beside him as tears fell from his eyes,

'Pete we'll figure this out,Im not proud of the way I told you but Its easier that someone knows..Im going to need time to tell the others'

'there has to be a way Mykes,after all we've seen and fought Im not gonna let some stupid virus take you away'

'I..ah Im surprised you havent asked for my CD collection yet?'

A tight smile pulled at the corners of Pete's lips but he did it more for Myka's benefit than his,he wanted to be the strong one and comfort her but instead she was trying to cheer him up.

They looked at each other for a long time,the silent conversation full of strength and hope before the familiar sound of Claudia rang out from above

'Hey Myka,Pete is that you guys? Come tell us how Yeehaw land was'


	3. Chapter 3

People blurred by her while her fear was ever present in the periphery of her were people crying or in physical pain while doctors did their rounds of the patients lucky enough to have there was an argument between what appeared to be an addicted well-dressed man and the secretary at the desk Myka was called by her doctor.

Dr Mcgowan had a nice office also fitted with all the surgical needs of a Doctor whose main priority was privacy above all was warm and unlike the other examination rooms with a lilac tint to the walls.

'Ok Myka Im just going to check your vitals if you want to sit up on the couch'

The only unnerving thing about Doctor Mcgowan however was the fact that she conversed with Myka while prodding and poking her.

'so Myka the last time we spoke you mentioned you were feeling naseous and dizzy'

'yes but em…the medication you gave me has worked wonders…honestly I feel fine the headaches are not as powerful as they were'

'Myka you do understand the medication can only do so much,we need to talk about further treatment for complete removal of the tumour'

As if Myka didn't feel uncomfortable enough this was said while the good doctor was taking a blood sample,the sting of the needle not only felt physically but mentally also.

The sudden realisation of the situation brought overwhelming tears to Myka's eyes so that she couldn't see clearly for a full five Doctor waited patiently and let Myka have some space while she went to give the blood to the labs.

'Im so sorry..I don't know what happened Im usually so-

'Myka you don't have to be the strong person all the time,something like this knocks even the toughest of people…its really important to have a support system throughout all this,have you told your parents or a sibling perhaps?'

'My par- I told my partner a few days ago-

'that's good,its important to have someone help you with this,it can be frightening and frustrating-'

'Pete can be frustrating at the best of times too' It felt good to let out a shaky laugh at her own private joke.

'he's a close friend?'

'yeah he's..he's been my partner for four years now'

'and he's a comedian huh?'

'you've seen the movie freaky Friday right? Well basically that's Pete but not just on Fridays'

'well they say laughter is the best medicine and if he makes you smile the way you just smiled I think we might have to hire him for the hospital'

As Myka stepped down from the examination couch she wondered what the Doctor 's not like she was beaming like a Cheshire Cat thinking about Pete,it was a simple smile,she liked the way the conversation became light hearted.

'about the treatment like Chemo-…uh…chemotherapy,Pete and I talked about it and uh…'

'Next Thursday,we can sit in this very office me,you and a colleague of mine who specialises in administering regional chemotherapy,is that ok for you?'

'yeah..yeah ok thank you Doctor Mcgowan'

'oh and Myka' Myka stopped with her hand on the door knob

'yes?'

'I wonder if you might bring your friend along,I would like to thank him for his suggestion'

'ok yeah I mean he deserves to be included now right'

He was a part of this now and he had been so understanding since she told new routine consisted of bringing a steaming cup of coffee in the morning when she found him slumped over medical made several jokes about how finding him reading should have been one of the signs of the Mayan Apocalypse.

She was finding this intensely caring and deep side of Pete to be inspiring and made her hopeful,now keeping Pete away from all the shiny medical equipment or from pranking some of the nurses was going to be difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

This particular meeting she was dreading more than anything in the world,she feared their reaction more than the ilness kept the night owl company all last night thinking about it and found that sleep couldn't take her until the sun began to break through the darkness of night and greya appeared on the reminded her of the possibility of the darkness surrounding her permanently and she realised she may now find herself developing insomnia,since she was one of the few that could actually fall asleep and never wake up.

Pete had offered to come with her but she had the distinct feeling it was out of courtesy and not want since he was still a tiny bit afraid of Myka's father.

'Hi Mom,Dad its good to see you again,I know its been a while'

'Myka's mother was always rather eery at her sense of perception that Myka was secretly proud of inheriting given her when Myka went to sit at the table of their favourite restaurant in her home town,her mother began.

'we used to come here all the time when you were younger do you remember Myka?'

'yes Mom of course I do and I would always order the cheeky chicken surprise,the surprise being the chicken pieces came out in the shape pf a chicken,it was amazing'

'Myka we never told you but the reason they came out like that was because we asked for it especially when you were feeling down because somebody was at you in the playground or you did the wrong math homework and the teacher gave out to you. So whats wrong Myka?'

'What Mom..you did that for me,every time?'

'Myka what is it?'

'cant I just check in with you two every now and then and not need a reason?'

'Myka even though you may be older,you are wearing the exact same face right now that you had when you were troubled as a child'

The mask began to crack ever so slowly and the confession from her mother didn't aid her in any way to keep strong,she was pushed over the edge entirely when for the first time since she sat down with them her father admitted:

'Myka you are starting to worry us'

Whenever Myka had fallen as a child her mother had told her that it would be all healed by the morning because there were healing fairires that came and went and made all cuts and bruises wished now that there was such a fantastical cure for her and that she would judt wake up one day and not be sick,especially because she could never as long as she is alive remove the reaction of her parent sfaces from her mind.

Her mother remained in a catatonic state fro the entire conversation and for once she was grateful for her father's solid detached bravery.

She told them everything,especially about the appointment next an hour she was ready to leave and if the truth be told she was tired from the strain of the whole meeting.

Her father surprised her when he said:

'Myka please allow others to help you,you cant fight this all on your own not this,that partner of yours,he sounds reliable so rely on him and if you need us we will always be there'

She promised to call them later while Myka shared a few tears with her mother as she went to hug her mother's hug she was sure left bruises on her upper arms and as she pulled away to leave them her mother choked from lack of speaking and too much emotion

'we will fight this,my little fuzzy mushroom'

That name broke her completely and the tears came hard and fast as she tried to cover her face from the other mother's nickname for her,it still fitted her in many ways since her hair was still in a permanent state of fuzziness but without the mushroom style haircut she had as a child.

The way her father pulled her mother away from Myka because she was starting to catch the attention of other customers reminded Myka of a spouse on those crime shows where they come in to ID a body they believe might be there brother,sister or wondered if by the end would they be able to recognise their daughter.


End file.
